


Bottom!RK900/Nines Collection!

by DetroitBecomeCucumber



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Nines, Bottom Upgraded Connor | RK900, Car Sex, Collars, Hair Pulling, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, RK900 as Nines, Rimming, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Slapping, Soft sex, Swearing, Throat Fucking, Top Gavin, Top Gavin Reed, Work sex, degrading terms, leash, not enough bottom nines, thirium pump play
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2019-09-25 03:23:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17113517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DetroitBecomeCucumber/pseuds/DetroitBecomeCucumber
Summary: Not enough bottom!Nines. I shall provide. Plot What Plot in some chapters, possibly plotted chapters to come. I hope you enjoy!





	1. Chapter 1

Gavin typed on his computer, glaring softly at it as he subtly moved his hips upwards, why?

Gavin’s cock was shoved down Nines’ throat. Don’t ask how they got into this situation, it’s a semi long story. 

Nines looked up at Gavin with his big blue eyes, bobbing his head up and down on his cock, running his tongue over the slit and pulling off to lick up his shaft. Gavin reached down and grabbed a fistful of Nines’ hair, forcing him, but not really, down onto his dick again, causing Nines to close one eye as he simulated swallowing, constricting his throat around the detective. 

“Fuuuck...” Gavin breathed out in a whisper, moving his hips slightly into Nines’ mouth. Gavin glanced down at him from under the desk, catching Nines’ lustful look. Gavin couldn’t help but bite his lip and smirk down at him, feeling the tightening and loosening of Nines’ throat. 

He could’ve stayed there and painted Nines’ pretty face with his cum, but he wanted to have a more...’private’ session with the droid. 

He looked around before roughly grabbing the sides of Nines’ face, pulling his head off of his cock and watching blue drool drip from his lips as he concealed his erection, grabbing Nines’ jacket collar and pulling him up by it, dragging him to an interrogation room and shoving him against the wall. 

Nines looked down at him. “You’ve been rough with me, Detective.” He purred, holding onto Gavin’s jacket around the front of the hood. Gavin hummed, smirking up at him and undoing his fly again, taking out his cock and giving it a few good pumps. He pecked Nines’ lips before leaning upwards to whisper in his ear. “On your knees, slut.”

These words sent shivers down Nines’ spine as he obeyed, getting down and taking in the view of Gavin’s large dick, waiting for further instructions. 

“Well? My cock’s not gonna suck itself, now is it?” Gavin smirked, enjoying leading him in one direction, then turning around and leading him somewhere else. 

Nines obliged, licking back up his shaft, causing Gavin to grab his hair again. “Good boy.” Gavin smirked, watching Nines willingly take the hardened member into his mouth. 

After a minute or so of that, Gavin brought Nines’ head forward, forcing his head onto the base. Nines furrowed his brows and swallowed thickly, causing Gavin to groan softly. He kept him there until he heard the poor thing gag and cough, pulling Nines’ head completely off of him. 

“You lasted a long time, baby...” He smirked, cupping the side of his face and watching saliva and precum drip from his lips as Nines panted softly; his automated breath system had kicked in due to overheating, causing him to gag on him. Nines looked up at Gavin expectantly, a submissive look on his face. 

Gavin cupped Nines’ face, running his thumb over his lip. “You’re gonna take my cock like a good little slut, aren’t you?” He teased, shoving his thumb into Nines’ mouth, in which the android answered by sucking softly on it, his eyes half lidded and looking up at him. 

“Heh, good boy, get up and face the wall.” Gavin purred, taking his thumb out of his mouth and watching Nines follow his orders. Gavin reached up and grabbed a fistful of Nines’ hair, pressing the side of his face against the wall and making Nines’ back involuntarily arch, just what he wanted. 

Gavin gripped Nines’ waist and pushed his cock up against the droid’s clothed ass. “Yeah, you’re gonna be a good little slut for me...” He said, still using his insults to further deepen the dominant role he was playing right now. 

He got Nines’ pants down, yanking them down the android’s thighs and exposing his delicious bubble butt. Running his hand from the small of his back down to his heat, Gavin pushed his middle finger into him without warning. Nines gasped and leaned upwards, pushing back onto his finger subconsciously. Gavin was a bit grateful for Nines’ self lubricating protocol, because he could slide his finger in and out of him with complete ease. 

Plus, it tases like cherries. 

“Look at you, all nice and tight for me.” Gavin smirked, looking at him from his ankles to the back of his head. Certainly enjoying the sight. Nines leaned his chest against the wall, his eyes closing as he bit his lip, humming as another one of Gavin’s digits was pushed into him. 

“Please, fuck me...” Nines pleaded, glancing back at him. Gavin smirked and took out his fingers, something that Nines wished he hadn’t of done so soon, pushing his hips back to try and find the feeling again. 

“Pretty boy said please for me, huh? I guess the slut really wants it.” Gavin said, pressing the tip of his cock to Nines’ entrance, watching him squirm and try to resist the urge to push back onto him. 

Gavin snapped his hips forward with great accuracy, impaling him on his cock and causing Nines to gasp out in surprise. Nines’ knees almost gave out as Gavin started to thrust hard inside of him. “Fuck! Gavin!! Oh my-...hah, baby, please!” Nines cried, feeling Gavin push and rut against his prostate with his thick, uncut cock. Gavin smirked, leaning forwards and pulling off Nines’ jacket, throwing it to the floor and running his hand up his black under shirt. 

Nines basically melted into his touch, leaning against him and resting his forehead on the wall. “Fuck yeah, Gav, ah! Love it when you pound into me, baby!” He groaned, putting his hands atop Gavin’s which were stationed at his hips and gasping out at every thrust he provided. Gavin’s face was flushed at Nines’ words, pressing his body up against the wall and thrusting into him ruthlessly. “You’re so fucking tight around me, Nines, you-nnn- you feel so good.” He grunted into his ear, pressing his chest against Nines’ back, gripping his hips roughly, to the point of bruising, but Nines didn’t care. 

Oh no, he didn’t care a bit. 

In fact, his mind was foggy, knees were weak and jelly like, he felt Gavin’s hot breath against his ear as the man pushed deep and hard into him. Nines looked down, watching his own cock twitch at the feeling of his prostate being pounded into. 

Gavin suddenly pulled out of him, snapping Nines out of his thoughts. He was able to catch his breath for a second before Gavin squeezed his hips and walked backwards with him. Nines was a bit confused, though he followed him and went backwards. Gavin smirked and led him over to the table, pushing Nines’ back downwards and making him press his stomach against the table. 

He kicked Nines’ ankles apart and watched the helpless droid pant and drool against the table, his senses totally fucked out. His eyes were glazed and half lidded, staring back at Gavin with lust. Gavin just had to admire him for a moment before pushing back into him. 

Nines let out a strangled moan and gripped the table as Gavin started to thrust inside of him again. Gavin let out a breathy chuckle, leaning over him and gripping his right hip with his right hand, using his left to bunch up Nines’ shirt and grip it tightly. He grunted, angling his thrusts upwards to try and hit that wonderful bundle of wires again. 

Nines gasped out loudly upon feeling Gavin ram his cock against the spot, making Gavin blush a bit and smirk, reaching his hands over and putting both over Nines’ mouth. Nines whimpered and moaned into his hands, holding onto Gavin’s wrist with his left hand, his right still gripping the table tightly. 

“We cant be loud, now can we, baby boy?” He groaned, smirking wide as he started to roll his hips against Nines’, his cock rubbing on his prostate. Nines sobbed out in pleasure, artificial tears falling from his eyes as he squeezed them shut. His brows furrowed and his breath picked up as he tried not to come. 

Gavin, upon feeling the droids’ hot tears drip down his hand, slowed dramatically and took his hands away, leaning over to look at him. Nines shifted uncomfortably, wanting to feel him again. He whined and pressed his hips back against Gavin’s. Gavin let out a relieved chuckle and kissed the droids’ temple before leaning back up and continuing to thrust inside of him, returning only one hand to his mouth to try and keep him quiet. 

Nines leaned his chin down on the table as he was being fucked, eyes slipping shut every once in a while in pure bliss. Gavin’s hand could only muffle the beautiful noises Nines produced, moans and mechanical whines, whimpers and choked sobs, purely pleasured of course. 

They both felt the heat pooling in their stomachs, orgasms building rapidly now. “Fuck, baby, I’m gonna come...” Gavin groaned, leaning over him and removing the hand over his mouth, returning it to grip at Nines’ hips. “Fuck, Gavin, hah! Come inside of me, I wanna feel you!” Nines slurred, pressing the side of his head against the table and panting heavily to try and reduce the heat radiating off his body. 

Gavin snapped his hips forwards a few more times before he was unable to take it anymore, groaning and pushing his cock deep inside of Nines, their hips meeting and stalling in that position. Gavin moved his right hand down to rest on Nines’ navel, huffing loud, needed breaths as he filled him up with his sperm. 

Nines choked out a cry of pleasure, trying to keep quiet. He came all over the floor, trying so hard to keep himself up on his legs, thankful the table was there to stop him from falling. Gavin kept his hips locked there until he had finished, slowly pulling out of him and pressing his stomach against Nines’ back. 

They both panted, eyes closed as they regained their composure. Gavin cracked one eye open to look down at Nines, wrapping his arms securely around the droids’ stomach. “Did you come?” He asked softly, kissing his ear. Nines nodded. “Yeah, yeah- I-...” He panted a bit more. “I did...” He said, turning his head to give him a sleepy smile. Gavin was pleased with that, a small smile on his face. “Didn’t even have to touch you, I’m impressed.” He teased with a small, quiet chuckle. 

Nines hummed in response, finally having caught his breath enough to let it even out. “Not hard when I have you to help me.” He purred, leaning back and pecking him on the lips. Gavin smiled and rolled his eyes, kissing on his jaw before patting the inside of his thigh. “Come on, lets get you cleaned up for work.” He said, pressing a kiss to his back before getting off of him. Nines nodded, slowly standing up and pulling his pants up. 

Gavin concealed himself for the second time that day and fetched Nines’ jacket, putting it on him and smiling up at him as he did. “Oh, what a gentleman.” Nines smiled, leaning down and kissing Gavins’ forehead. Gavin smirked and rolled his eyes. “Anything but.” He teased, watching Nines roll his eyes and chuckle after he spoke. “Uh-huh, whatever you say, Detective.” He cooed, smirking as he start walking to the door. Gavin bit his lip to conceal a smirk and followed him, giving the droid’s ass a squeeze before they made it to the door. 

“I wouldn’t use that tone unless you want round two.”


	2. Handcuffed and Collared

Gavin walked around Nines, his thick, black boots making loud footsteps on the floor of the basement. He had a smirk plastered on his face as he gazed down at his boyfriend, the remote control to a vibrator in his hand. You can already guess where the vibrator is, can’t you?

Why, shoved up Nines’ pretty little ass of course! 

The droid’s hands were cuffed behind his back, and a large, thick, black collar wrapped around his neck. He was completely naked except for some   
calf-high black socks, showing off his beautiful artificial muscle. He was on his knees, thighs trembling ridiculously as the vibrator shook against his prostate. 

“Detective, please, I-I-...” Nines quivered, his hands balled into fists as he scrunched up his face, trying so hard not to come, he couldn’t yet, he didn’t want to be punished again. The last time he came without Gavin telling him he could resulted in the punishment of being edged, having his ejaculation system turned off, a couple of hard, but careful, punches to the chest, and some smacks to his ass. 

He learned very quickly that Gavin doesn’t play around when it comes to this. 

“What? Tell me what you want, and I just might give it to you.” Gavin purred, continuing to walk around him in circles, taking in the full sight of his love. Nines sucked in a deep, shaky breath as he slumped his back forwards, then up again at the feeling of the toy shifting inside of him. 

“Detective- oh god, please, I want you, just- hhh, you! I want you inside of me, want you to make me your bitch!” He whined, rocking his hips to no avail. Gavin hummed, tapping his chin. “Hmm...I don’t know...I don’t know if you’ve earned it yet.” He hissed, grabbing Nines’ jaw and forcing him to look up at him. Nines whined desperately and leaned into his touch, even if it wasn’t a loving touch, he still desired to feel him in any way he could. 

Gavin took notice of this and narrowed his eyes, pulling his hand away from Nines’ face and watching him whine. He watched the droid trying to scoot forwards to feel his touch again. He didn’t like that, and decided to put Nines back in his place. He popped him against the mouth with the back of his hand, not hard of course, just enough to make him recoil a little. 

“Did I give you permission to move?” Gavin hissed, grabbing the thin black leash connected to Nines’ collar. Nines looked up at him with sad eyes before looking at the floor. “No...I-...I apologize.” He said softly, his cock twitching upwards. They have a safe word: Coffee. They usually don’t have to use it, only on one occasion did it slip past Nines’ lips. 

Gavin narrowed his eyes, pulling on the leash so he was forced to lean forwards, then grabbed the collar itself and tugged it upwards. He watched in delight as Nines scrambled to his feet, unable to use his hands for balance. He swallowed thickly as he watched Gavin turn around, still holding the leash and remote firmly in his hands. He started walking, in which Nines walked with him, his legs feeling incredibly jelly-like with the vibrator shifting and rocking against him like this. 

Gavin hummed and yanked him forwards, making Nines gasp softly and try to keep balance. He wanted Gavin deep inside of him, holding close and whispering in his ear how much he loved him, how good he was for him. He just wanted to be his good droid, to have Gavin reward him. 

Unfortunately for Nines, Gavin liked perfection, maybe that’s why he’s attracted to the droid anyway. Okay, that isn’t why he’s attracted to him, but Gavin certainly thinks he’s perfect. Though when Nines slipped up in the heat of the moment, he got punished. 

Nines didn’t like the punishments, he didn’t like being edged and having the vibrator turned all the way up inside of him. He liked being rewarded for his good behavior, having Gavin fuck him and letting him come, praising him and caring for him. 

He strives to be perfect for Gavin, he wants to please the man he loves; well, Gavin will certainly be pleased in a few minutes. 

He had Nines sit down on the small bed they had down there for these exact purposes, cupping the side of his face and staring down at him. The reason they were in down on the basement of their home and not in their room was because Nines is a total loudmouth, and they have (buzzkill) neighbors. 

Nines looked up at him with his icy blue eyes, wondering what he would do to him next. Gavin moved his hand and grabbed his jaw with one hand, opening Nines’ mouth and hearing him pant. A smirk tugged on the edges of Gavin’s lips, seeing the exhausted, (yet so ready to be pounded) look on Nines’ face. “Please, Detective-” He panted, cock twitching as he stared up at him. “Please fuck me...” 

Those words were like music to his ears, as well as the small moans and whines Nines would let out every once in a while due to the toy shifting inside of him. Gavin hummed, thinking hard on the situation for a little while. “Fine.” He hummed nonchalantly, and Nines was definitely happy about it. Gavin stood up his lover and had him turn around, helping the droid climb onto the bed via his knees and gently easing down his back so he wouldn’t just fall face first into the covers. 

Nines relaxed and laid the side of his head on the covers, his eyes open yet half lidded and glazed over. He felt Gavin grope his ass with one hand, grabbing the string to the toy with the other. Nines tensed up when Gavin started to pull the string, biting down on the covers to keep from moaning out. His whole body was sensitive, every touch Gavin gave him sent shivers down his spine. 

“Relax.” Gavin cooed, squeezing his ass a bit and looking over him. Nines relaxed his back and let out a shaky sigh. Gavin pulled the toy out with a small pop. He grinned at the sight of Nines’ cherry flavored lubrication dripping from his used hole, leaning forwards and biting the swell of his ass before lapping at the lubricant. Nines let out a choked whine, squeezing his eyes shut as he he felt the man’s tongue gliding over the sensitive ring of muscle. 

He balled his cuffed hands into fists and rocked his hips softly, wanting to feel more of him. Gavin hummed and kept lapping at his heat for a while before slowly pressing his tongue inside of him. Hearing Nines gasp out was more pleasuring than the overwhelming cherry taste. Gavin closed his eyes and enjoyed the taste, pushing his tongue a bit deeper and lapping at his insides. 

“Oh god, Gavin, that feels so good...” Nines moaned out, his cock twitching from the sensation and lack of touching. Gavin pulled away from his ass and smirked, replacing his tongue with his thumb and fucking him with it quickly. He enjoyed watching Nines gasp and moan, his eyes rolling into the back of his head as he pushed his hips back onto him to meet the beautiful feeling of his thumb pressing against his prostate. 

“Hmph...well, you’re definitely stretched.” He teased, pushing his thumb in and out with ease. Nines nodded rapidly. “Yes! Yes, just for you, please, I need it!” He cried out, rolling his hips backwards to feel his thumb filling him up some more. Gavin smirked and rolled his eyes, pulling his thumb away suddenly. He watched Nines whine and shake his hips, ready to be filled to the brim with his thick cock. 

Gavin swore he never took his meat out of his pants any faster. 

He was rock hard, ready to fuck Nines senseless into those sheets until he was screaming his name. Nines wouldn’t mind it one bit. 

Gavin held Nines’ hips, aligning himself so that he was on his knees behind Nines, admiring the sight. Nines was a whining mess, wanting to feel him, and Gavin knew that. That’s why he was being so slow, because he wanted to tease him. To make him squirm and beg and cry for him. All for him. Gavin took this time to admire Nines’ back, appreciating every freckle and beauty mark scattered around his body. He leaned down and pressed a kiss to between his shoulder blades before pushing the head of his cock inside of him. “God, you’re warm.” Gavin cooed, rocking his hips in and out of him. 

Nines let out a small, quiet moan. He felt his thighs tremble again, Gavin’s cock inside of him was the only thing that could make him come as hard as he always did. Gavin, of course, loved that. He got off on just hearing Nines tell him how much he loved his cock, how good he made him feel. It was very rewarding, really. 

Gavin pulled his hips back and snapped them forwards, his spine tingling when he heard Nines’ choked cry of pleasure. He kept doing that, snapping his hips forwards until he had a fast, deep rhythm. Gavin held both of Nines’ wrists with one hand, holding his hip in the other as he slammed forwards into him. 

“Oh, Fuck!! Gavin- hah! You feel so good inside of me! Ghh-ah!! Fuck, baby!” Nines moaned, eyes shut tight in pleasure as he cried out and gasped for him. Gavin bit his lip and leaned over him to get deeper, in which Nines arched his back and yelled out when he slammed against the bundle of sensitive wires inside of him. 

Gavin grinned from ear to ear and kept pounding into his sensitive asshole, panting softly now as he saw the sight of his boyfriend. Gavin held Nines’ wrists tighter in attempt to keep himself from coming just yet, he wanted to preserve this look for as long as possible without stopping the thrusts he provided. 

“Oh- god, baby, you’re hitting my prostate every fucking ti-Ah!!” He groaned, biting down on the covers as Gavin picked up the pace. Nines felt like he was going to burst the heat in his stomach becoming unbearably hot. “Gavin, please! You- nnn!! You have to let me come, I can’t take it!” He cried out, feeling the front of Gavin’s hips crashing against his ass with every single deep thrust. 

Gavin knew he was about to explode as well, so he leaned down and whispered in his ear. “Come for me, love.” And with that, Nines was a goner, he let out a loud cry of pleasure and came all over the sheets, tensing up significantly. Gavin groaned out when he felt the tightness around him, burying his cock deep inside Nines’ ass and shooting his load inside of him. 

Nines shuddered at the hot semen pumping inside of him, moaning softly as Gavin filled him up like a god damned cream puff. Gavin panted, leaning over Nines’ back without pulling out, feeling his cock still twitch inside of him. “Damn, baby, you’re so fucking good for me...” He groaned, peppering kisses to the nape of his neck and slowly pulling out. Nines panted heavily, collapsing onto his stomach when Gavin let him. 

Gavin snorted and grabbed the keys to the handcuffs and collar on the bedside drawer, unlocking his wrists first and watching the droid’s arms fall to his sides on the bed. He knew Nines was exhausted, and still fucked out from their activities, so he decided to take care of him. He leaned over and unlocked the collar, throwing it and the cuffs to the floor before shimmying his way over to lay beside him, pulling the sleepy droid into his chest. 

Nines gathered the strength he needed to wrap his arms around Gavin, cuddling into his chest and entangling their legs together. “I’ll get you dressed after you have a little nap, okay?” Gavin whispered, pressing a kiss to the top of Nines’ head. The droid only nodded softly and tilted his head upwards, pressing a small kiss to his chin. 

“‘Love you...” He slurred, eyes drooping tiredly as he laid his head back down. Gavin smiled and pulled him close, rubbing his back. “I love you too, Nines.” He chuckled softly. He let the droid sleep for a long while, he deserved it for putting up with all of Gavin’s kinks. Said man was sure grateful for Nines being able to put up with him, because he knew it was greatly worth it in the end.


	3. Safe-wording and Aftercare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EEK this has hit 1000+ reads!!! Yay!! :D Enjoy a request for Safewording and Aftercare!! Love!!

Gavin enjoyed taunting Nines, making him beg for release, watching that lustful look in his eyes. He loved teasing him as well, making him all worked up, only to leave him hard as a rock and bound with no way to get release. The noises he makes are delicious too, his moans and whimpers, whining and pleading. It’s music to Gavin’s ears. He finds the droid captivating, every inch of his beautiful body just begging for his touch, begging for him to fill him up and let him come, but it comes with a price. 

Indeed it does. 

Gavin tied the finishing knot to Nines’ wrists, watching in glee when he hissed as he tightened it. Nines watched him move away, his eyes half lidded and lusty, breath already hitching when he saw Gavin take out his cock from his pants. “Yeah, you want this fuckin’ cock, baby?” Gavin grinned, gripping Nines’ thigh and getting in between his legs; the bends of the droid’s knees rested on the man’s shoulders. 

Nines was on his back, hands tied and resting on his bare stomach, his head lay flat on the bed. His knees pointed up at the ceiling, legs finally being able to rest from holding them straight up. He was squirming slightly, wanting to feel Gavin’s cock filling him up. Soon. 

“Yes...” Nines muttered, biting down hard on his lip. He was a bit out of it, so he didn’t even expect the slap on the mouth he got. Nines hissed and recoiled, grimacing. Gavin wrapped the same hand around Nines’ cock, pumping it furiously. “Speak up when you talk to me, slut. Do you understand?” He hissed staring down at him. Nines gasped out and moaned, arching his back and biting his lip. 

“G-Gavin-” He moaned, though right after, he whined out; Gavin squeezed his cock at the base, making Nines’ pleasure receptors go haywire. “That’s not what I asked, you overpriced fleshlight.” Gavin glared, squeezing up the base of Nines’ dick to the tip, not relieving pressure at all. Nines whined, whimpering softly and trying to move his hips away, earning a slap to the ass. Nines jumped slightly, opening his eyes. He didn’t enjoy the comments like that during sex, but he wasn’t about to ruin this for Gavin with the safe word. Not yet, at least. 

“I’ll ask you one more time, do you understand?” Gavin hissed down at him. Nines nodded. “Yes- Yes, I understand...!” He said, a bit louder this time. Gavin grunted, letting go of him. “You fucking better.” He purred, getting up and crawling onto the bed. Nines whined when he saw him move. He was _that_ close to being fucked, and he just _had_ to ruin it for himself. 

He watched Gavin crawling up on his knees and gripping a hand full of his hair, and before Nines knew, Gavin swung his leg over Nines’ chest and shoved his cock down his throat. Nines grunted, though he didn’t try and get away, he just sucked on him like the good little droid he is. Gavin smirked and moved his hips back and forth, pushing his dick deeper into his throat. Nines furrowed his brows, clenching his hands into fists as he tried not to gag from the object deep in his throat. 

Gavin only pulled out when he coughed, enjoying that sound. He rubbed Nines’ cheek with his thumb, admiring him, the way he panted, the way his eyes drooped a little bit, everything. It was absolutely intoxicating. He eventually got up and off of him, grabbing something from the nightstand, which Nines couldn’t see yet. He saw Gavin walk back around to the droid’s lifted thighs, wrapping what Nines’ felt to be an elastic strap around the top of one of his thick thighs. He was confused for a second, until he felt the vibrations rumbling against the sensitive skin. He gasped, arching his back as his leg started to shake a bit. 

Gavin smirked, running his hand along his love’s calf, to his other thigh. “So beautiful, a moaning fucking mess just for me...” He cooed, kissing the droid’s knee. Nines shivered, small moans and whined escaping his lips as he tried to keep quiet. “I cant help but wonder why they made a tin can like you such a fucking slut.” Gavin snorted, pressing his middle finger to Nines’ heat and slowly pushing it inside. Nines gulped, closing his eyes and rocking his hips against him. 

Gavin chuckled menacingly, starting to finger him faster. Nines bit down on his lip, his legs shaking a bit harder now as he felt the finger brushing against his bioprostate. Nines shuddered when Gavin pulled the finger out of him suddenly. He relaxed a bit, head laying against the bed for a moment. He gasped out when he felt Gavin grab his ankles and _yank_. His back ended up on the ground, and he hissed, keeping his head from slamming against the hard wood. 

He looked up, to see Gavin grabbing him by the shoulders and bringing his top half up in a quick movement. Gavin then proceeded to pull him all the way up by holding under his shoulders. Nines stumbled to get balanced, not being able to use your hands turned out to be hard. Who knew.

Also the fact that he had a powerful vibrator against the inside of his thigh, which wasn’t making it any easier. Gavin looked him over and scoffed. “Should’a put your fuckin’ collar on.” He grunted, grabbing the large knot that was settled between Nines’ wrists. Nines walked with him as Gavin started to pull. He was a bit confused when Gavin pushed him against the wall, making it so that he was facing him, back pressed against said wall. 

“Gav-” He was cut off by a yelp of surprise when Gavin lifted his legs (BOTH of legs, mind you) over his shoulders, a wide grin spread across his face. Nines felt hot thirium rushing to his face in an attempt to cool his overheating systems. “You-...wow...” He said, almost sounding out of breath, even though he didn’t need to breathe in the first place. 

Gavin hummed, pressing Nines’ back securely against the wall and gripping his ass so he wouldn’t fall. Nines sneered at him, knowing Gavin just wanted to grab his ass, but Gavin didn’t care to admit that. Nines watched him maneuver them a bit so that the man’s exposed cock was pressed against his heat. He bit his lip, crying out in pleasure when Gavin suddenly thrust his hips upwards. 

“Gavin-” Nines groaned, scrunching up his face in a grimace as Gavin pounded into him. “Hah! Fuck!!” He grunted, arching his back as gravity simply made the pulsing cock delve deeper into his hole. 

Gavin bit back a sly moan as he thrusted harder into him. Nines bit down onto his lip, damn was Gavin going fast. Too fast? Maybe it was just the vibrator that really set him off, that mixed with the fact that he was getting his prostate slammed into. The feeling of Gavin pressing against that spot, the vibrator against his leg, his overheating system, and Gavin’s grip on his thigh and ass made it kind of hard to think. 

No, really hard. What was this? Was he okay?

He mouthed the safeword before it came out. 

Coffee...

Coffee...

Cof- Holy shit, Coffee!!

“Coffee!!” Nines yelled out, feeling Gavin’s thrusts slow dramatically. The man must of heard how hard Nines was panting, because he carefully pulled out and snatched the vibrator off his leg, throwing it down. He slowly eased Nines down so his feet were on the floor. He looked at him worriedly, obvious concern in his eyes. Nines pressed his back against the wall to keep from falling. His legs felt like jelly and he felt sort of numb all around.

“Baby? Are you okay?” Gavin asked, keeping him as steady as he could. Nines attempted to nod, but it just looked strange and very forced. Gavin slowly, ever so slowly led him to the bed, laying him down. Nines’ panting had gone down significantly since when he had first said the word. Gavin got out a large t-shirt and a pair of comfy, fluffy sweatpants. He saw how exhausted Nines looked, knowing he probably wouldn’t be able to put them on himself. He slowly lifted Nines’ torso, putting the shirt on him.

Nines opened his eyes to watch him, though they were droopy and almost falling shut again. He felt Gavin carefully pulling up the sweatpants, trying to move with him, but it was difficult. He was just so exhausted and weak feeling. He knew this would pass, it was just a matter of when. 

He heard Gavin shuffle around a little bit, probably putting his own clothes on, before gently tapping Nines’ shoulder. Said droid lifted his head to look at him, and Gavin smiled softly. “I wanted to make sure you were still awake, love, you were still for a while...” He said, then softly pressed a kiss to his forehead. 

Words like those really assured Nines that Gavin cared about him, it’s those special words he can say at any given time to show he was thinking about him. 

Nines offered a sleepy smile, turning to watch what Gavin was doing now. Gavin had finished getting dressed, and he placed the back of his hand on Nines’ forehead. “You’re warm, I’ll go get you an ice pack, okay?” He said, kissing the spot he touched before going off to do just that. Nines relaxed in the meantime, fidgeting with the sheets and waiting for him to come back. 

At some point, his eyes closed, but he didn’t exactly know when. He just remembers hearing Gavin walk in and return the hand to his face, though this time cupping his cheek. “Baby?” The man whispered, causing Nines’ eyes to open and look up at him. Gavin smiled softly and showed him the ice pack. “Here, I’m gonna put it on your forehead, okay?” He whispered. Nines nodded softly, closing his eyes again as he felt Gavin gently place the pack on his head. 

Nines sighed in relief at the feeling, sensing Gavin slowly climbing into bed with him. Nines peaked over at him, a sleepy smile grazing his lips. Gavin chuckled quietly and kissing his lover’s nose. “Feel good, Nines?” He chuckled, and Nines nodded, enjoying the gentle touching. 

Gavin brought him close, slowly rubbing Nines’ back, letting his fingertips caress the soft fabric of the over sized shirt. He heard Nines’ mechanical whirring, the sound almost like a cat’s purr, which he wasn’t opposed to, it was always adorable when he did it. He wished he could hear it more often. 

“Gavin?” Nines asked sleepily, his eyes unable to stay open now as his systems cooled down. Gavin hummed in curiosity to him. “I love you...” The droid whispered, smiling up at him. Gavin’s heart melts every time Nines says that, and mixed with his love’s sleepy smile was bliss. Gavin brought Nines closer, snuggling him and pecking his lips. “I love you too, Nines, so so much.” He whispered back. 

The two fell asleep in each other’s arms, sleeping peacefully for a long while.


	4. Shower Masturbation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin masturbates in the shower, also a tad bit plotted!!!

Gavin grumbled as he walked into the shower of his crappy apartment, throwing down the clothes he was going to change into on the sink. He turned on the shower and ran a hand through his messy hair as he watched it start to heat up. He pulled off his shirt of ditched it on the floor messily. Nines wasn’t home, so he had full range to do whatever he wanted in there. He could sing, walk out naked, whatever he wanted. 

Today, he wanted to masturbate. 

Well, that was kind of an everyday want, but who really cared? 

Gavin unbuckled his belt next, sliding his pants and boxers off before stepping inside, hissing at the hotness. He turned the handle down just slightly so it wouldn’t be as scolding. He sighed in relief as the water cooled slightly, putting his head under the faucet and getting his hair all nice and wet. His hand met his cock, stroking it slightly. He huffed, closing his eyes and trying to think of things that usually got him hard in the past. 

Girls. 

Fuck yeah. 

He tried to imagine a cute little curvy thing, big tits and ass bouncing as they made their way over to him. He could imagine plump lips wrapped around his cock, looking up at him with bright blue eyes, short brown, almost black hair, slipping off their CyberLife jacke-

What!?

No! That’s- _what!?_ That’s not what he was originally thinking about! He was thinking about girls! Not... _Nines!!_ Out of all the people in the world his mind could have drifted to, Nines was the last person he would’ve wanted it to. Well...one of the last, anyway. What made him even more confused is the fact that his hard-on wasn’t even affected, in fact, he thought he had gotten _harder_ at the though. 

No way. No way was he thinking about Nines like that. About his cute little bubble butt, his somewhat stoic gaze. The way he touched his shoulder when they were working on a case. His voice, god, his voice was like a hot knife through butter. He probably sounded so fucking hot...

...

Fuck-

Whatever, too late now. 

Gavin couldn’t help but to think about the noises Nines might make in bed, slammed against a wall, on an investigation room table, or even pressed up against this very shower wall. Would he be more of a quiet moaner, or a full blown screamer? His mind wanted to say both, quiet at work, loud at home. He bet Nines has a really squeezable ass, and damn, if they were a couple, he would be squeezing it all fucking day. He would never want Nines to leave his lap, even though the tall bastard would block everything in his view, that was fine. Gavin would have the best view of them all. 

Gavin pressed his forehead against the shower wall, groaning quietly and listening to the echo of it surrounding himself. God, this felt good. Too good for what he was thinking about, if he was being honest. He squeezed the base of his cock before pumping it some more. He was rock hard now, his mind foggy with arousal. He tried to get his mind off of the android, but it was no use. Girls didn’t even seem good anymore. 

He imagined his hand was Nines’, as creepy as it sounded, but he couldn’t help it! He was just horny and _damn_ did Nines moaning his name peak his interest. Gavin pumped his cock faster, biting down on his lip to keep from moaning out. 

_”Ah! Detective! Oh god- fuck! Right there!”_

_”Oh, please, Detective!! Mmnnn! Fuck me harder! Hah- ah- You feel so so good!!”_

_”Gavin!! I’m coming!”_

And that was it, he came all over the shower wall, panting and moaning like crazy. He turned the water on a cooler setting, panting quietly to himself as he regained balance. He swore he’s never came harder in his life. 

Gavin quickly finished up his shower and pulled his clothes on, walking out and throwing his old clothes into the overflowing laundry basket. He should really do laundry, but will he? Probably not. 

He then sat down on the couch, well, more like flopped down, if he was honest. He was half laying, half upright as he flicked across channels on the TV. Nothing great was on, but there never really was, so he didn’t care. He heard the doorknob click and open, and in came his robo-fleshli- I mean Nines. 

“Ah, you’re finally here.” Gavin huffed up at the droid before returning his bored gaze back to the TV, trying to forget what he had thought about in the shower. He hoped that would never happen again, but damn did that feel good. 

“Yes, I got a bit caught up back at the station, but I’m back.” Nines said simply. Gavin sat up and put his feet out on the coffee table, seeing as Nines was slipping off his CyberLife jacket, neatly hanging it on the coat rack as he usually did when he got home. Gavin had to bite back those pesky shower thoughts and snap his head towards the television. 

_’Fuck, not now! Just-Just focus on the TV, he’s not even here..’_

Apparently, Gavin looked like he was about to have a panic attack, because Nines had the fucking _audacity_ to touch his arm. He was already trying not to pop a boner, and the touch of Nines’ warm, concerned hand on his arm wasn’t making it any fucking better. 

“Gavin? Are you alright?” Nines asked, his brows furrowed slightly in concern. Gavin yanked his arm away, hiding his deepening blush with a huff and looking away. “I’m fine, tin-can, get the fuck off me, will you?” He hissed, crossing his arms and scooting away slightly. Nines blinked confusedly. 

“You just seem- off?” Nines said, narrowing his eyes in confusion and curiosity. Gavin rolled his eyes, leaning back against the couch. “Does it look like I care? Literally at all?” Gavin shot back, glaring down at the couch cushions beside him so the droid couldn’t see his face. 

Nines was genuinely worried, wanting to figure out what the hell was wrong. “Gavin-” He started, only to be interrupted by a very flustered Gavin. 

“Oh my god, just shut the fuck up, will you!?” He snapped, turning his head to glare at him. Nines huffed, blinking slowly at him to signify his annoyance. Gavin ground his teeth together, sighing. “Look- I’m fine, okay? Just-...stressed.” He sighed, putting his head in his hands. Nines’ expression softened and he rubbed Gavin’s shoulder. Gavin inwardly cringed, feeling arousal start to pool in his stomach. 

Gavin clenched his teeth and tried so hard to think about anything else- LITERALLY ANYTHING ELSE. Nines trying to comfort him made it so damn hard to think; he must’ve looked crazy in that moment, his head still in his hands and his body temperature rising. 

Nines shifted on the couch to lean down slightly, gently guiding Gavin’s hands away from his face. “Gavin, are you stressed about work?” He asked, holding the human’s hand like he sometimes did to comfort him. Gavin just ground his teeth again. “No.” He said plainly, staring down at the ground. 

“Family life again?”

“...No.”

“Do you need a medicine refill?”

“No.”

“Is Tina wanting you to come over again?”

“No.”

“Is it-“

“It’s you, okay!?” 

Nines leaned back a bit in surprise, his LED cycling yellow-blue. “Me? I’m sorry, have I done something wrong?” Nines asked, genuinely worried that his presence was stressful to Gavin. Gavin sighed and shook his head. “No- you’re-“ He grunted, really wishing he hadn’t said anything at all. 

“You’re fine, Nines-“

_Really_ fine. 

“It’s just-“ Now Gavin was stuttering again. 

I think I love you.

“You know I’m just awkward around androids- people too...”

That’s true. But-

“I just-...I’m just-...”

Say it!

“Well-“

_Come on!!_

“There’s a lot going on.”

Coward. 

“Oh? Like what? Are you okay?” Nines asked, very confused on the matter, as everyone would be seeing as how Gavin was spluttering and stuttering like that. “I’m fine, really, I’m just...figuring myself out...? I guess?” He inwardly cringed at that. 

“Ah, so you’re wondering if you’re gay?” Nines asked bluntly, making Gavin choke out a laugh and a sob at the same time. “Wh- No! I- What- It’s not-“ There was the spluttering again. 

“You know, I wouldn’t see you any different if you _were_ gay.” Nines said simply, shrugging. Gavin’s face flushed the deepest red it’s ever been. “Nines! I’m not- I don’t- I just-“ He groaned, subconsciously giving Nines’ hand a squeeze. 

“Gavin, listen to me.” Nines said softly, turning to face him completely. “Nothing you ever do, say, like, hate, whatever, will make me not like you, okay? You’re still my detective.” He said. Gavin felt-...relieved at these words- but also, hurt? He‘s...Nines’ detective. That’s all he is. He could never date him. 

“Ah...I-...I see now, thanks, Nines...” Gavin said, a hint of hurt in his tone. Nines must have heard it, because he tilted his head to the side and had a confused look on his face. “You still seem off.” The droid pointed out. “Huh? Oh, heh, sorry, I just...I think I have a crush on someone. But it could never be.” Gavin said, still looking down at the floor. Nines hummed, looking at him curiously. 

“Oh? Who is it?” He asked, blinking at him. Gavin sighed and bit his lip for a second. “Doesn’t matter.” He muttered. Nines slowly nodded. “Okay- what are they like? They may be into you as well.”

Gavin just shook his head. “They’re not, trust me. He’s better than just having a silly crush, they’re-...they’re more work centered...professional.” Gavin explained, offering a gentle sigh afterwords. Nines nodded. “Does he work at the DPD?” He asked curiously. Gavin nodded. “Mhm.”

“Have you worked with them before? Are you friends?” 

“Yup.” 

“Is it Hank?”

Gavin made a gagging noise. “Hank!? Nines, Hank is like a _dad_ to me!!” Nines just shrugged. 

“Is it Connor?”

“No. Fuck Connor. Eugh.”

“Is it Tina?”

“No, Nines.”

“Is it-“

“It’s _you_!!” Gavin huffed, pulling his hand away from Nines’ and putting his head in his hands again. “Fuckin’ android...” 

Nines’ face contorted into that of a confused, shocked, but somewhat welcoming person’s. “You-...I-...you like me? Why?” Nines stuttered, brows furrowing in confusion. Gavin rolled his eyes. “I don’t know!! I just- You’re really attractive!! Not just- face wise...” He groaned, not knowing how to put his feelings into words. 

Nines was silent. Gavin knew he fucked up. He sighed and took his hands off his face. 

“Look, Nines, I’m sor-“

Gavin turned his head to look at the droid, his eyes widening when he saw Nines’ cheeks tinted a soft blue. It was fucking adorable. He didn’t even know Androids could blush- but he was so glad it was blue. 

Gavin went silent now, not really knowing what to say. Nines averted his gaze, and Gavin saw him fidgeting with his hands. “I-...never would have suspected...” He explained, shifting in his seat. 

“Fuck...I just creeped you out didn’t I? Just- damnit- look, I never meant to make you uncomfortable- I just didn’t know how to explain it to you, but I wanted to and I just fucking ruined it- I’m so sor-”

Gavin was cut off when Nines moved his head towards Gavin’s, pressing his lips to the man’s. Gavin’s eyes widened and he slowly kissed back. He felt Nines cup his face, and he slowly put a hand on the droid’s waist. Nines slowly closed his eyes, as did Gavin. They stayed in the soft kiss for a while until Gavin had to pull away to breathe. He panted softly against Nines’ lips, slowly opening his eyes. Nines pressed his forehead to Gavin’s, moving his hand down to Gavin’s shoulder. 

Gavin’s face was pure red, because he now knew Nines’s lips were as soft as he imagined them being. Gavin looked into Nines’ icy blue eyes, his gaze being surprisingly soft and gentle compared to his usual deadpan. 

Gavin held back his endless supply of affectionate compliments, not wanting to come on too strong right now. He finally had his chance- and damnit!! He was NOT going to blow it!! Nines’ lips turned upwards slightly, and he pecked Gavin’s lips again before removing his hand and leaning back on the couch. 

Gavin was quite dazed after being snapped out of Nines’ hypnotic stare, blinking a few time and trying to find his very lost composure. “I-...did we just-...” He stuttered, touching his own lips in disbelief. Nines smiled a bit more, his eyes screaming joy and a tad of bashfulness. The droid nodded and he looked away. “We did...I hope it was...enjoyable.” He said softly. 

Gavin nodded quickly- probably too quickly, because Nines laughed quietly and took Gavin’s hand in his. “I’m glad, maybe we could...do it again sometime?” He hummed, actually looking like he was enjoying himself in the moment- showing emotion. Gavin decided pretty quickly that he liked seeing Nines so happy. 

“Yeah...we should.” Gavin purred, squeezing Nines’ hand. Nines scooted closer, squeezing Gavin’s hand back. The two talked for around an hour before starting to make out on the couch- because let’s face it, they’re just horny little shits. 

Somewhere along the way, Gavin had slowly urged Nines into his lap, who happily obliged. Gavin currently had his arms wrapped around the droid’s waist, while Nines was cupping Gavin’s face. The human was already blissed out at the moment, completely melting into the soft kissing and touching Nines was providing. 

Gavin tried to return every soft touch he could, wanting to make Nines as happy as he was right now- and Gavin doesn’t _do_ happy. Nines was also definitely happy, an emotion he literally just- doesn’t usually feel. He was glad he did now, though, because Gavin was actually very sweet and caring. 

Gavin of course had to pull every from their heated kisses every once in a while to breathe, though Nines would supply his face and neck with gentle kisses as Gavin panted softly, obviously smiling through it all. 

Gavin pulled Nines closer, though it was pretty much impossible at this point. The two were as close as they could be, and they stayed that way for a long while before moving things to do the bedroom...

To sleep. 

Maybe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ;)) What did they do?? Sleep? Fuck?? You decide y’all


	5. You’re Gonna Scream For Me

Gavin slammed Nines _hard_ against the wall, shoving his knee upwards to grind against the droid’s clothed cock. “I’m gonna make you fucking scream for me.” The words were laced with an aroused poison, a sick grin spread across Gavin’s slightly bruised face. 

Nines narrowed his eyes, feeling hot thirium dripping down his nose, to his mouth, then his chin. He and Gavin got in a little ‘scrap’ with each other over-... Actually, neither of them could remember. It must’ve been pretty important to draw blood from each other, though.

If you’re wondering where they even are, they’re in an alley. A nasty, dirty, abandoned alley. At night. How romantic!

“Fuck you.” Nines grunted, pushing Gavin’s chest with his own to try and knock the detective back, though his body was screaming for Gavin to touch him more. 

“No, Nines,” Gavin cooed into his ear. “Fuck _you_.” 

Those words sent shivers down Nines’ spine, and he could feel adrenaline coursing through his veins. He only got that feeling from Gavin, and damnit, it was a fucking _good_ feeling. 

Gavin continued rutting his knee against Nines’ crotch, making the droid bite back desperate moans. Nines kept his hips still, fighting the urge to move them against Gavin’s knee. 

He couldn’t help but feel aroused at the thought of being in a public place like this, sure, it was nighttime and the alley was abandoned, but what if Gavin really did get Nines screaming? Would people think something bad was happening? What if they went to investigate and they just saw two men having rough, dirty sex? Why was that so exhilarating?

It turned Nines on at the thought of being so lewd in public, even though he knew they shouldn’t be doing this. He felt Gavin let go of one of his hands to undo Nines’ belt, throwing it to the ground. The man then proceeded to untuck the droid’s dress shirt- but keeping _up_ his pants and boxers. 

“Fuck yeah, baby, you’re gonna be my little cock slut, aren’t you?” Gavin purred, letting his free hand move up to grip Nines’ neck. Nines took a deep breath in response. 

“You’re never gonna get me to say it...” Nines whispered, his cheeks flushed a deep blue. Gavin snarled his lip and tightened his grip. “Speak up!” He growled. Nines sucked in a breath. He groaned out in frustration, pressing his back against the wall. 

Gavin grinned and let go of his neck, but kept his knee rutting against him. He wanted to make Nines stressed- so damn stressed. He pressed his chest to Nines’ and gazed up at him with an animalistic, predator-like glare. 

“Now, I’ll ask you again.” Gavin growled. “You’re gonna be my _little cock slut_ aren’t you?” 

Nines shuddered, glaring down at him with a fiery gaze. “Fuck. Off. Reed.” He hissed, a slight pant in his voice. Gavin only grinned wider, reaching his hand down to grab at Nines’ clothed ass, causing the droid to lean forwards and snarl his lip. 

“That’s- ngh- the only thing you’re good for! Grabbing and fucking my ass!” Nines hissed and glared. Gavin dug his nails into the fabric, making Nines gasp and squirm. “I’ll fuck your little whore _mouth_ if you don’t keep it shut...” He growled out. 

Ohh, how Nines actually wanted that. 

He wants to suck Gavin’s cock- have him shoot his thick load down his throat so he can taste and analyze every last drop of it. 

Gavin must have caught on to the loving gaze Nines got, because he shoved down on Nines’ shoulders. “Down.” He huffed as if he were ordering a dog around. Nines eagerly dropped to his knees, watching as Gavin slowly unzipped his zipper. Nines subconsciously licked his lips as he saw Gavin’s cock pop out from his pants and boxers as he pushed them down juuuust enough for it to have that affect. 

Nines didn’t wait, he leaned forwards and wrapped his plush lips around Gavin’s cock. He earned a harsh shove-back by doing that. Nines’ jaw was still slack as he looked up at him. Gavin grabbed the front of Nines jaw, hooking his thumb into his mouth and holding his bottom row of front teeth as his other fingers held his chin. 

“Looks like _someone_ went from ‘don’t touch me’ to ‘I wanna suck your cock like the hungry slut I am’, didn’t they?” The man glared, forcing Nines’ head up to stare into his eyes. “You want my cock anywhere you can get it, don’t you?”

The question was rhetorical, and Nines knew that, but he nodded because it was simply true. Nines wanted to worship Gavin’s cock like the slut he is, he wants to have it inside of him- the perfect fit for both of his greedy cum-holes. 

Gavin’s lip turned up in a smirk and he ran his other hand through the droid’s hair for a moment, then gripping a handful of sleek brown locks tightly. “That’s what I like to see. Now suck my cock, bitch.” He hissed, and Nines didn’t hesitate to follow his orders. He, once again, wrapped his lips against the head of Gavin’s length, swirling his tongue over the slit before expertly bobbing his head. 

Gavin let out a quiet breath, almost like a sigh. He guided Nines’ head onto his cock, groaning quietly as he felt the droid’s throat constricting around him tightly. “Fuck- Baby, you’re so tight for me...” He whispered, bucking his hips gently. Nines had no gag reflex, and usually no need for breathing; it still felt a little strange for Gavin to just be able to plow his mouth like that. 

Nines took him deep, resting his mouth against the base and looking up at his detective with lusty eyes as he began stroking his own cock. Gavin smirked and gripped his hair tighter, pushing the droid’s head back, and then onto his dick again. Nines’ eyes fell shut at that, letting Gavin guide his head all he wants to. 

Nines’ throat was tight and hot, perfect for Gavin’s wants. Gavin’s grip on Nines’ hair stayed the same, continuously guiding Nines’ head just where he wanted it. The droid honestly loved Gavin’s controlling side- during sex only. 

Gavin pushed Nines head forwards, all the way down to the base. He then moved his left hand down to Nines’ throat, feeling the bulging his cock had made. Nines opened his eyes and looked up at Gavin, his eyes lusty but confused at the same time. 

Gavin wore a smirk, scoffing at him. “Look at you. Takin’ my dick like it’s literally nothin’.” He hissed, pulling out of his mouth and ordering him to stand up with only a hand gesture. Gavin _loves_ that. 

“Such an obedient little cock whore...” Gavin grinned and got him to turn around. He finally pulled down Nines’ pants to juuust the top of his thighs for now. Just in case they had to skedaddle. Gavin gripped Nines’ ass immediately. He could never seem to take his hands off of him for long. It’s just so _smooth_ , so round and bouncy as all hell. 

“So fuckin’ hot.” Gavin grinned- and Nines was. Literally and figuratively from overheating. His core temp. had rose to 100 degrees, easily around a human fever, but Nines’ body worked differently. He was experiencing a pretty great high right now, his mind foggy with arousal and his knees feeling jelly-like. 

The droid suddenly heard Gavin get on his knees, and he was almost confused until he felt the detective’s tongue lap slowly at his heat. Nines arched his back inwards and his mouth fell open. His eyes were half lidded, threatening to close completely as Gavin kept licking the slick lube from his hole. 

Gavin adored the cherry tasting lube, it was probably his favorite flavor, along with strawberry. What can he say? He’s a sucker for sweets! He continued lapping at the lubricant until he had cleaned all of it from dripping. Nines thought he was done with that until he felt Gavin push his tongue inside of him. Nines groaned quietly and gripped at the wall, sucking in and holding a deep breath. Gavin purred at the warm taste of him, closing his eyes and moving his tongue back and forth. 

“Oh- hah- ah, Gav...” Nines gasped and shuddered, pushing his hips back onto him. “Ohhh baby you feel so good...” 

Gavin couldn’t stop himself from grinning, sucking on the skin for a moment before continuing to work his tongue into him. Nines was already in bliss- he couldn’t comprehend what he would feel like when Gavin stuck his cock inside of him. Especially not when-

“Nines, bump your sensitivity up to 70%.” Gavin ordered, moving to thrust his middle finger in and out of him. Nines’ face lit up a gentle blue. “But- Gavin, I-“

“Do it.” Gavin sneered, leaning in and gently biting at the swell of Nines’ ass and his hips. Nines shuddered once more and kicked it up until it was at the sensitivity Gavin had told him. “Alright...it’s done...” He whispered, this being (pretty much) his only chance to be quiet anymore. Gavin smirked and continued to thrust his finger into Nines’, causing his whole body to tense and rock with him. 

“Mmmm- nnnn- Fuck!!” Nines hissed, desperately pushing his hips back onto him. That moaning and whimpering went right through Gavin’s ears and straight to his dick, causing a painful throb to jerk his cock upwards. 

Lube was now being supplied at a higher rate, it being based on Nines’ utter arousal and pleasure- in which he was feeling a lot. Gavin returned his tongue to lap at Nines’ hole, cleaning most of the sticky substance before delving his tongue deep in once more. Nines’ own cock twitched at that, tightening and loosening around Gavin’s tongue. 

“Please, Gavin- nnghh...” Nines groaned, trying his hardest to keep himself quiet. Though, Gavin _did_ say he was going to make him scream.. He might just have to hold him to that one. 

He felt Gavin pull away after just a bit later, and then he felt the man’s hands on his hips. “Ready for this?” He cooed, grinding against the droid’s ass as Nines keened quietly. “Yes- yes! Please!” He whined. Gavin smirked. “Alright. But first, turn your sensitivity up to eighty five.” He cooed. Nines clenched his teeth but obeyed. “Done...” He huffed out quietly and put one hand over Gavin’s. 

Even the man’s hands touching him like this sent shivers down his synthetic spine. He felt so fucking good already- maybe he really would scream. 

Gavin knew not to make him turn up the sensitivity all the way to max from-... past experiences with him. He wanted to have a good time, but he still wanted to keep Nines safe. 

Gavin pressed his cock to Nines’ heat, causing the droid to shudder and whine already. “Pfft.” Gavin sneered at the droid’s pitiful whimpering. 

“Such a bitch for me...” He cooed, digging his fingernails into the droid’s hips before slamming his cock inside of him. Nines let out a startled yelp, instantly groaning in pleasure afterwards. Gavin grinned and squeezed his hips as he started to set a fast pace. Nines gasped and rested his forehead against the wall, writhing in unbearable pleasure. 

“Ah!! Gavin- PleasePlease _PLEASE_!! I cant take it!!” He cried out, desperately pushing his hips back onto Gavin’s. The whining sent shivers down Gavin’s spine as he pushed deeper and harder into the droid’s sensitive bundle of wires/bioprostate. 

Nines kept whining and shivering in pleasure, his body heating up (which was very pleasurable for Gavin), and causing his skin to take on a blue tint in some areas. “Fuck, baby, you’re so hot...” Gavin chuckled, pounding into his heat harder than before. 

Nines bit his tongue to keep from crying out anymore, desperately taking in air and screwing his eyes shut. “Nnn- AH!” He yelled once Gavin had pushed into that spot _just_ right. “GAVIN!!” Nines cried, arching his back and clawing at the wall. 

Gavin bit into his lip and wrapped an arm around Nines’ waist, still behind him. He painted hard against Nines’ back; feeling the tightness of Nines’ ass drove him fucking crazy. God, he could worship that ass if he could. 

He loves hearing Nines’ whines and whimpers for him to go faster, and he usually obliges. Usually. 

“Oh- Gavin, fuck, I need you- FUCK!” Nines yelled out once Gavin snapped his hips forwards. The man in question grinned and reached down to stroke Nines in time with his thrusts. 

Nines, being trapped between Gavin’s thick cock and the hand wrapped around his own, was nearing his climax. Fast. The droid was also being quite vocal when announcing this. It felt as if everything in the world halted, and it was just them. The closeness, the heat, the lust- it was all causing heat to pool inside of both of the men’s stomachs as they reached their end. 

Gavin’s hips stuttered and Nines practically screamed out Gavin’s name as they came. Gavin groaned into the back o Nines’ shoulder, seating himself deep deep inside of Nines’ hole and pumping spurt after spurt of thick streams of cum inside of him. 

Nines came all over the wall, his tongue lolling lazily out of his mouth and his eyes crossing slightly. Fuck, that was the hardest, best orgasm he’s ever fucking had. 

Gavin knew the same, all of his climaxes were amazing with Nines. 

The two men took their time regaining their breath/cooling down before Gavin slowly pulled out. Cum mixed with lubricant dripped down Nines’ thighs, something Gavin was quite happy with. He gave a smirk and a chuckle, patting Nines’ ass before pulling up his pants and boxers. 

“Looks like you had your fun, huh?” Gavin cooed. Nines huffed as he turned the sensitivity back down. “I suppose...” He grunted, shooting a half-assed glare back at him. Gavin crossed his arms, tapping his foot on the floor. “What? Why’re you bein’ pissy?” He snorted. “You know why! Don’t let that-... moment of weakness from me stop you from thinking I’m still mad at you!” 

Gavin rolled his eyes. “It was one paper, Nines, quit bustin’ my balls!” He huffed. Nines pulled his own pants back up and got situated. “Oh, I’ll bust your balls, Reed. I’ll bust ‘em so good they’ll be black and blue!!” He hissed. “Do it, toaster!!” Gavin glared. 

And that’s how they went for round two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AaHahaah this is long overdue,,,, (;; owo)


	6. Thirium Pump Play

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long-long-LONG over due IMSORRY

Gavin practically ripped open Nines’ button up and smirked down at his chest. He bent the droid’s back backwards into the kitchen counter. “Tell me when you’re uncomfortable, sweetheart.” Gavin grinned and winked at him. 

“I’m uncomfortable.” Nines joked with a monotone stare. Gavin rolled his eyes and leaned down to peck his lips. “Don’t be such a baby, baby.” He cooed and pulled back. Nines purred up at him and looked back down at Gavin’s rough hands starting to move over his chest and pecs. They circled his thirium pump and rubbed over his nipples. 

Nines couldn’t do much but shudder and tip his head back, trying to arch up into Gavin’s hands. Gavin grinned and took the rim of the pump between his fingers and slowly twisted, then pulled. He’s done this before, so he knows not to just rip it out. That- happened once... and it didn’t exactly end well. Gavin got it safely out and placed it nearby on the counter. 

Nines’ vision distorted and errors displayed across his field of view, but he knew to dismiss them. He shifted to get into a slightly more comfortable position before Gavin did anything else. 

Gavin’s mouth watered at the sight of Nines, because holy _shit_ was he hot. “Mmm, you’re gonna feel so good, baby.” He cooed, gently running his finger around the just the inside of the hole the pump had made. Nines grit his teeth and leaned his head back, moving his hands to grip the counter. 

Gavin licked up his chest, purring and pressing gentle kisses the space in between the droid’s pecs. That’s really all it took for Nines to shudder, arching his back up into the kisses. Gavin slowly pressed two fingers deep into the blue cavity. 

Nines tensed his whole body, holding onto Gavin’s wrist to try and steady himself. “Oh fu- Gavin-“ Nines groaned, feeling the man move his finger in that spot. “Fuck- oh- shhhhhit-“ He cursed, biting down onto his bottom lip and melting into his touches. He let his arm go slack and drop to his side. 

“Shhhh, baby.” Gavin grinned seductively. “The neighbors are up.” He winked and continued pushing his fingers into the warm, wet hole. In reality, he didn’t care about any of the neighbors, but watching Nines struggle to keep quiet and let out those pretty little whines. 

Nines choked on his breath as Gavin plunged his fingers deeper into the cavity. He felt his knees give a soft shake as Gav’s fingers brushed a special place inside of that cavity. “Oh, Gavin-...” Nines mumbled, his eyes closing and his hand inching up to hold Gavin’s arm. 

Gavin couldn’t help but grin as he leaned down, kissing on the droid’s collarbones and leaving light marks. “Look at you, all wet for me.” He whispered, pushing them as deep as they could go. Nines gave a choked moan, his eyes wide now. Gavin pulled his fingers back, practically purring as he saw the pretty blue on his fingers. 

Nines gave him a half-assed glare, rolling his eyes when he saw how proud Gavin looked. Gavin plunged them back into the warm hole, making the droid tense and gulp hard. He licked up Nines’ neck and sucked a deep mark onto him while he moved his fingers in and out of his chest. 

Nines panted quietly, tipping his head back and closing his eyes. He couldn’t comprehend the pleasure this was giving him, honestly. It felt way too good to be real. But, there they were. Gavin’s fingers shoved as deep as they could go into his chest. 

Usually, this would look weird, but for them it was just simply ‘sexy time’. Most couples don’t plunge their fingers into a wet hole on their partner’s chest, but hey! They do! 

Nines’ knees were week and so were his arms, which were clutching at the sides of the countertop. “Oh- Gavin, ffffu-huuck...” He whined out, arching his back to try and make Gavin’s fingers go deeper into him. This caused a grin to spread across Gavin’s face, and he moved his fingers around in the sensitive area. 

“You’re so beautiful, Nines...” Gavin whispered lustily into his ear. “So pretty like this... just for me.” He grinned. Nines sighed out a shuddering breath. 

“Just for you...” He repeated, because it was true. He would never let anyone else touch him the way he let Gavin touch him. Gavin smiled at this, nibbling on Nines’ earlobe and moving his fingers faster. He knew exactly how much time he had, and knew to get this done quick. 

He grabbed the thirium pump from the counter and got up off of him slightly to watch his pretty expressions. Nines was panting, gripping the counter while he shook lightly. Gavin counted down in his head, before pulling out his fingers quickly and slamming the thirium pump in his chest. Nines gasped out in pleasure, his eyes wide one moment and then squeezed shut the next. 

His legs were shaking so hard that Gavin steadied him, letting him regain his strength before seeing him open his eyes. “You good, sweetheart?” He chuckled softly, rubbing his thumb over the droid’s cheek. Nines nodded. “Yeah... Yeah, I’m okay...” He slurred sleepily. 

Gavin grabbed a paper towel and dried off Nines’ chest from the blue thirium, then wiped off his own fingers. “I love you, Nines.” He whispered, helping him up and hugging him tightly. Nines leaned against him, resting his head against Gavin’s and closing his eyes. 

“I love you too, Gav...”

**Author's Note:**

> Just wanted to supply the internet with some more bottom!Nines because I just loVE IT OKAY??? Anyway, if you have any suggestions feel free to ask in the comments????? Or don’t, whatever you wanna do y’all!!!!!


End file.
